thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Grom Bites the Dust
Another Grom Bites the Dust is the 2nd episode of Stoked. Plot Emma comes out of the changing room with her waitress uniform on, which is based off of an authentic wench outfit from the late 1800s, according to Bummer. Fin is then given her maid dress, which she immediately hates. Wipeout the mascot however sticks his head out the changing booth beside Fin, and pointedly tells her to consider herself lucky. Bummer tells her that the guests like to see workers that look like they won't steal from them. Before Fin can comment, Emma just tells her to put it on. Reef and Broseph come in with their uniforms on. Reef makes fun of the girls' uniforms and Emma responds that at least they don't look like a "preppy little momma's boy", to which Bummer even chuckles. They are all given their name tags, tossed over Bummer's shoulder to the floor. Bummer then tells them that it's not true that he has a tradition of firing one employee on the first day; actually, sometimes it's more than one. Emma freaks out and hopes she doesn't mess up. Lo is still cleaning up the Penthouse and Rosie tells her she is toast since Rosie has to train the new maids, so Lo is left to clean the house alone. She manages to do so but that does not let her off the hook. It turns out her little brother was sent a video of the party last night via his buddy's MyFace, and her father saw Lo at the party. Her dad summons her to his office and gives her a lecture on how he got into the hotel business. While he learned to have a work ethic, he has realized his own daughter does not know the value of a dollar, and so decides her punishment: Lo is to spent the summer working as a waitress at the resort. She is banned from her credit cards, the spa, and she will be moving into the staff house until she learns responsibility. Lo states she needs time to pack. However, Rosie is there with all her stuff packed, revealing she knew of the idea all along. Johnny then comes to bring her bags to the dorms. Lo decides that she will be able to do it easily, but is upset when she learns that she has to wear a uniform and get up at 7:00 a.m. to have said uniform fitted. The rest of the new staff members are back from training and are tired. However, Reef states that this is the time to surf and they decide to get their stuff and meet back on the porch in five minutes. Emma goes back to her room and finds out that there is a skunk in her room, and it sprayed her bed! Afterwards, her roommate, Martha (who was responsible for the skunk spraying the room when she threw Emma's flip-flops at it), tells Emma that she is bunking with a friend in town, leaving Emma in her own room (along with the skunk, which is still hiding in the room's closet). Emma has to pass on surfing to clean her stuff from the skunk spray, much to her displeasure. In the Laundry room, Emma is crying and is noticed by Broseph. Broseph listens to her about how Emma is a terrible waitress, how she is homesick, her not having money for lessons to surf or a surfboard, and to top it off her roommate's a skunk! Broseph decides to take Emma somewhere which she says "yes" to. Reef and Fin are almost at the beach until Bummer asks them to hall sit, which they do. It turns out hall sitting is babysitting the kids in a room from the hall while their parents dine out. They decide to call back home to see what's up. Fin's sister, Sam McCloud, is using all of Fin's stuff, even her long board, and that she is moving into Fin's room for the summer. Reef's buddy Moe from the episode before's lame job turns sweet when their buddy Brad becomes manager, gets rid of the horrible uniforms, and they get their own hours. Both are so mad that they don't mind that the two kids in the room are running in the hall. Lo gets to the staff house followed by Johnny with her bags, and fills him in on why she is there. She asks him to bring her stuff back to the resort and have her stay in an open room. Johnny, though, says he can't since he doesn't want to get fired. When Johnny is back on the porch, Lance and Ripper tells him that Andrew was there earlier looking for Emma. Emma had the lowest evaluation and they all think she is getting fired. Martha, though, couldn't care less, which Lance and Ripper take offence to. Johnny, also put off by Martha's cold attitude, gets an idea and excuses himself. At the beach Emma has her new surfboard and asks what are they doing. Broseph reveals that he will teach her how to surf for free. They work on her surfing for most of the afternoon. At the end of the day, Emma is an official surfer girl. Back at the dorms, Broseph points out to the other surfers that Emma is a natural at surfing. Meanwhile, Johnny uses his front desk computer station to get into the hotel's database, and changes the evaluation score for Emma by switching hers with Martha's. When Emma and Broseph make it back to the dorm, Bummer comes and announces the employee with the lowest evaluation, which thanks to Johnny, is Martha. Lance and Ripper do not feel sorry for her in the least, and are even smiling, possibly thinking that karma just handed Martha what she deserved. After Martha leaves, Bummer announces that they are all on six weeks probation and if they get three strikes, they will be fired. When Bummer leaves, Fin heads to bed where she meets her new roommate sitting on a second bed, Lo. She is filled in on the punishment Lo's dad gave her. Even though Fin is mad at her for being the major reason why they didn't get a chance to surf, she feels better that Lo is being punished for it. The two then hear Emma crying since her room has been declared an environmental hazard. So Fin offers her to stay in their room, on the third bed. They then hear Reef telling them that they are having a bonfire on the beach for new staff. On the beach, Fin makes a toast to the summer and to Surfer's Paradise. Trivia *The title is based off the 1980 hit single "Another One Bites the Dust", by the English rock band Queen. *We find out that Broseph was the one who drove Lo's jeep into the pool at the party the night before. *Emma states that she has a dog and brother. *Stoked Radio: **"Everything" by Morgan Mayer **"The Hypothesist" by Novillero *The pig seen belongs to the Kahuna. *In order for Emma to remove the skunk smell, she would have to use the Hydrogen Peroxide Method, an unstable formula consisting of one quart of 3% hydrogen peroxide, one quarter cup of baking soda and one teaspoon of liquid hand soap. *The limousine the Ridgemounts use is a Lincoln Town Car. *Lance and Ripper were seen sharing a latte. Goofs *How would the board break with Reef's weight? He's jumped on one, and has been on one with Fin. *Emma said she did not have a board yet in the first episode she has her board. *It is claimed by Mrs. Ridgemount in this episode that Lo had just graduated from Grade 11 at the end of that school year, but this is most likely a goof by the show's writers. Lo, who is only 15 years old, would actually have passed from Grade 9 to Grade 10 under British Columbia's secondary school system. Category:Stoked Episodes